degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hunter Perry/Degrassi Wiki Chronicles Episode 9: Night of Redemption
(Pearl) Come on! Hunter won't be here. (Aleesha) What about... -Shudder- Rynen? The drag freak... (Pearl) Oh hell no he won't be here! (Aleesha) Well, a tornado warning is in affect and i'm pretty scared so i guess i will come... but any gays show up and im out. (Pearl) Ok, just come! (Aleesha) I'll be there soon. (Claudia) So umm... (Nate) Soo.... (Claudia) Soo... how is the outside world? Haha. (Nate) Fine... (Claudia) Nate, why are you so distant? (Nate) Nothing, it's fine. I just... (Claudia) Tell me. (Nate) I spend half my day here... Can't i just... do something else for once? (Claudia) Oh. Sorry i am an inconvienince for you then. You may go. (Icy) Hey guyys. (Claudia) Why don't you go hangout with her? (Nate) Claudia, I- (Claudia) I'm serious. Go. (Nate) No, i'm going home. Bye. (News Anchor Terry) Good evening Wiki Street. The tornado warning will remain in affect for the remainder of the day. Please stay safe and we will keep you updated on the events. (Pearl) Ahhh, Tornado! (Rynen) Yeah.. real scary... we all know those things never really come. (CJ) Stop! You're gonna jynx it! (Tyler) This is lame... why are we here? (Pearl) Because (Knock Knock) Thats why. (Aleesha) Hey girl... Wait, is that Hunter? (Pearl) No, come in! (Aleesha) Hey! Let me out! (Pearl) Nope. We are gonna stay down here and all become friends again if we have to sing fucking com-bay-ya to do it! (Rynen) Oh, hey Leesh. Drag Queen hater! (Aleesha) Don't talk to me you freak! Your lucky i don't go to the police. (CJ) I want to leave. You never said she was gonna be here. (Pearl) Come on guys... i love you all. Deep down you love each other. Now stop being babies. (Hunter) Fine. Pass the mayonaise. (Aleesha) Of course YOU would love mayonaise. (Hunter) Bitch don't get slapped. (Murphy) Soo Hannah... you are a stripper? (Hannah) Yeah, it pays the bills and keeps me active. Also gives me a reason to lay off the fast food. (Murphy) You look.. hot. Sexy, really. (Hannah) Aww your sweet. Not too bad yourself. (Murphy) Do you wanna... you know. Go out sometime? (Hannah) Sure hun, we can date. (Murphy) I didn't use that word, but yes, thats what i meant. (Hannah) You are adorable. I would love go out to dinner with you then tumble with you afterwards. (Murphy) Uhh... (Icy) Hey Nate. (Nate) Oh, Icy.. i was just leaving. (Icy) Oh, thats too bad. I was hoping we could spend some time together. (Nate) Icy, you know i am with Claudia. (Icy) Not like that moron. I meant just, as friends. And you really should stay with that tornado thing. (Nate) You are right. (Icy) Yes. Wanna go to my room? (Nate) Sure. Your room... (Dani) Dave texted me last night... he apologized. (Stan) Honey, i know you probably feel tempted to talk to him... but you know you shouldn't. (Dani) I know. It's just, he is my brother. I can't just... i dunno. (Stan) Come here and kiss me. W... woah what are you doing? (Dani) Stan... we have been together for a while now. I'm ready. (Stan) Wait, you don't wanna do that!!- (Dani) Uh... What's that? (Stan) That.... would be my vagina... (Dani) You.... YOU ARE A GIRL.... WHAT?! (Stan) Wait, please it's not what you think! I was gonna tell you when the time is right. (Dani) Uhh.... uhhh!! So you are transgender?? (Stan) No... i am a girl. I like being a girl. I just didn't think you would like me as a girl. (Dani) You lied to me... everything was a lie. And i was falling for you! (Stan) Please, Dani... (Dani) Get out. I don't know who you are! (Aleesha) Haha! This is fun! (Tyler) She is drunk as a fucking skunk... (Pearl) Well how else was i gonna get her to stay? (Tyler) Uhh, i dunno, that tornado was pretty handy. (Pearl) Well at least this way she isn't tearing Hunter's throat out. (Hunter) Aleesha... I love you. (Aleesha) I love you too babe! (Hunter) But this is sad. (Aleesha) Why? (Hunter) Because tomorrow, when you sober up you are going to remember why you hate me... and you won't wanna be my friend anymore. (Aleesha) That is NOT true! You are my best friend since kidnergarten! (Hunter) Yeah i know... (CJ) Well, this is getting depressing. I should go... (News Reporter Terry) EMERGENCY REPORT- EVERYONE ON WIKI STREET, TAKE COVER NOW. THE TORNADO IS HEADING IN YOUR DIRECTION-REPEAT- THE TORNADO IS HEADING IN YOUR DIRECTION!! (Everyone)....AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Nate) So this is your room... it looks so... (Icy) Boring? Thats because it is. (Nate) Why do you stay here if you feel better? (Icy) I dunno. I am ready to leave. Sometimes the people here harass you though if you come and go, so i gotta stay for a while if i ever wanna come back. (Nate) Do your parents help you? Friends, family? (Icy) Friends and family... such a foreign concept for me. (Nate) I'm sorry... (Icy) It's fine. My parents moved off years ago, my distant family won't speak to me because i got pregnant at 13, and all my friends think i am too dull to be around... so yeah. (Nate) I don't think you are dull at all. I think you are great. And you... are a mother? (Icy) Yes... Well no. The baby is with another family now. (Nate) I think you are strong. (Icy) Thanks. You are a great guy. Staying with your girlfriend through all this. You are pretty special. (Nate) -blush- You are a flatterer. (Icy) Ha, not really. I just like to tell it like it is. (Wendy) What happened? (Stephanie) -Crying- She found out! She groped me and she found out! Don't you fucking dare so i told you so! (Wendy) Honey, i'm so sorry.... (Stephanie) No you aren't! You wanted this to happen because you hate me being a lesbian! You never supported me or listened to me! (Wendy) Sweetie... (Stephanie) Don't fucking patronize me! Just leave me alone! (Pearl) SHIT! THE LIGHTS ARE OUT! FUCK FUCK FUUUUCK!!! (Rynen) WE ARE GONNA DIE! (Aleesha) This is like the wizard of oz!!! We are gonna go spinning! (Tyler) I... I'm not ready to die! (Hunter) I'm gonna piss my pants... (CJ) Ok everyone shut up and calm down! If we die, we die, but stay calm! (Pearl) I love you all! I really do! I'm sorry i put us all in this! (Hunter) I love you too pearl... I'm so fuckiing sorry i ditched you. You should join the band as a backup singer if we get out of this! (Pearl) Really? (Hunter) Yes! (Aleesha) I LOVE YOU ALL, EVEN THE GAYS AND THE DRAG QUEEN! I LOVE YOU!! (Tyler)... Hunter, last year at camp i cheated on you... i'm sorry. (Hunter) What? With who?! (Tyler) Nobody you should know about... (CJ) Wait with who?? (Rynen) Fuck... shit... i see the tornado! Fuck everything! I... I'm BI SEXUAL!!!! THERE I SAID IT! I FUCKED TYLER LAST YEAR OK!!! (Everyone)................ (News Reporter Terry) GOOD NEWS FOR WIKI STREET! THE TORNADO HAS JUST PASSED! REPEAT, THE TORNADO HAS PAST!!! (Rynen)....Wat.....WAT?!?! (Murphy) Oh thank god. Wiki street is safe. (Hannah) Yeah. We are safe too. So... how was i? (Murphy) You were awesome. I never had sex with a ginger before. (Hannah) Well, now you have. I infected your penis with gingeritus -wink wink- (Murphy) Jesus, you are nuts... i love it. (Hannah) Kiss me bitch. (Murphy) Yes sir!! The next morning... (Tyler) Hunter... (Hunter) Don't. (Pearl) Last night was... interesting. (Tyler) To say the least. (Pearl) Why didn't Rynen tell anyone a secret we all already knew? (Tyler) I don't know... I am so ashamed. (Hunter) Aleesha... (Aleesha) Hey Hunter... I'm so hungover so what do you want? (Hunter) Did you mean what you said last night? That we are best friends again? (Aleesha) Hunter... i fucking love you ok. I always have. You are my best friend... but i can't be around you if you are gay. I hate it. I'm sorry. (Hunter) But why? (Aleesha) When i was 12.... I found out my dad was cheating on my mom with a man. He had been for 7 years. My mom was so hurt... she is still hurt by it. I still hear her crying at night. And i have not seen my father since. (Hunter) Aleesha... thats horrible. But we are not all the same... I just want more than anything to be your friend again. (Aleesha) I know Hunter. I do too... but i can't. Im sorry. (Hunter) So i guess we should just... go our seperate ways? Never talk to each other again? (Aleesha) I guess so. Hug me one more time. Ok? (Hunter) Ok... Goodbye Aleesha. (Aleesha) Goodbye Hunter. TO BE CONTINUED Next time... Hunter makes a mistake at a gay bar, Nate makes a mistake at the mental home, Rynen and Pearl start hanging out again, and Kat and Cameron grow closer. Category:Blog posts